1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a pixel structure and a thin film transistor, and more particularly, to the pixel structure and the thin film transistor with a capacitance compensation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix display panel includes a plurality of pixel structures arranged in an array. Each of the pixel structures basically includes thin-film transistors, display devices, storage capacitors, etc. In the methods of fabricating the thin-film transistors, the display devices, the storage capacitors and other components of the display panel, multi-layer films—which comprise, for example, conductive layers, semiconductor layers and dielectric layers—are layered by deposition processes, lithography processes, etching processes, etc, in sequence. However, misalignments occur inevitably in the lithography processes, thereby leading to relative position errors of the components fabricated in each layer. Especially for large-size display panels, since the size of masks is smaller than the size of the substrate of the display panel, the final patterns of one layer must be formed after thousands of lithography processes. In this condition, even in one display panel, the property of thin-film transistors and the storage capacitance of pixel structures may vary from region to region owing to misalignments; accordingly, display quality suffers.